


You Know You're Right

by Supercalifragilisticsexpialidocious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercalifragilisticsexpialidocious/pseuds/Supercalifragilisticsexpialidocious
Summary: "Oh Keith, no," said Shiro sternly. "This is not the time to get an erection."Things have been weird between them, now that Keith has taken over Shiro's role as the Black Paladin. When they are trapped in a crate together, they have to face some hard truths between them.
Relationships: Keith/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	You Know You're Right

"Let's go over this again," said Shiro, after half a dobosh of going over it repeatedly.

"I really think I should be the one going, Keith."

Keith dropped his head in frustration, before rallying again. They were crouching in cover. So far they had gone undetected. But every passing tick increased the chance of being spotted by a drone or patrolling security personnal or Lotor's officers before one of them could slip into the ship through the supply delivery. Every tick wasted on discussing who should get into the goddamn crate and who had to stay behind!

However if Keith lost his patience... then Shiro would just take it as sign that he couldn't make this decision in the first place. Shiro was so used to being right, that it was hard to convince him when he was ...less right.

"Shiro, I'm going. That was the plan." Keith's plan, anyway.

He scanned their surroundings. He couldn't let Shiro fall into the Galra's hands again. Not on his watch.

They spotted the patrolling security officers at the same time. Small fries, but if they triggered the alarm, then someone up the chain would know that Voltron was following this particular lead to Lotor. There was a moment of mandhandling between Keith and Shiro, that frankly got a bit out of hand, in which each of them tried to hide the other before himself. But then Shiro lost the fight by toppling backwards into the crate.  
Keith climbed in after him and closed the lid after them.

On second thought, Keith definitely should have stayed outside.

The crate was just big enough to harbour one paladin of a Lance-average size with a little discomfort. Definitely not two men. 

For a dobosh they were just breathing in the dark, waiting, listening for any noise outside. Shiro had been lying on his back when Keith had joined him in here. Most of Keith's weight was resting on Shiro's legs now, they must hurt by now. Keith himself was bracing his hands against the sides of the box to hold himself up. They were pulling a circus act just to not collapse into each other. At least the air wasn't getting worse.

He almost lost his grip when Shiro tapped his hip, feeling weirdly sensitive from the touch. It took another try before Keith could concentrate on the tapping.

>Are you ok?

"Hmmh."

>Let's stay put.

Shiro started to move below Keith to get into a more comfortable position. Something about that made Keith heart jump. He pushed against the back side of the crate to brace his legs. He didn't need a hard-on in Shiro's promixity. Things were weird enough between them, now that Shiro had returned to see Keith take over what was rightfully Shiro's role as leader-

Shiro tapped his hip again to tell him he was done. By now his taps went through Keith's body like a subtle shock. When he lowered himself, he was met by Shiro's gentle hands who helped him settle on him. Now Shiro was curled up sideways, and Keith was crouching on top of him. It was overwhelming. Like something was pressing against his skin.

The crate was lifted before he could get used to the position. Keith slipped from the momentum, toppling forward. Catching himself with one arm his chin still hit Shiro's chest armor. Ouch. Keith could feel the impact through his jaw and neck.

At least they were being transported into the shuttle. 

When they were put down Keith was ready to breath out in relief.

"Look, this crate is upside down, the arrow should be going up!" came a voice from outside. Keith's stomach plummeted. Oh no.

The crate toppled sideways, tumbling both paladins inside. When it was turned again, Keith banged his head sideways against Shiro's Galra arm. Shiro, now on top of Keith and quickly distributed his weight to . Afterwards his thighs were resting next to Keith's ass and stomach. He wasn't tapping him to communicate with him again, and Keith took that as a sign to wait. He let out a shuddering breath, forcing himself to relax. 

He felt weird and floaty in the confined darkness. And every passing tick brought another issue to his attention. It wasn't just that he was uncomfortable, and that his neck was killing him. No, his body was telling him that being this close to Shiro could only mean one thing: an enthusiastic go-ahead to get horny.

Shiro's presence was hovering over him, just a breath away. The air had gotten more pressing and warm, made humid by their shared breath and nervous sweat. In contrast Shiro's Galra arm was a welcome, cool sensation next to his feverish head.

The door of the cargo ship closed noisily.

Keith let out a controlled breath. They would be able to get out now.

"Oh Keith, no," said Shiro sternly. "This is not the time."

It took Keith a moment to understand what he meant. Then he jerked back violently, and his back hit the back of the crate. 

It wasn't just that Keith was hard. Worse, the pleasant point of pleasure that hadn't even registred in his hazy mind came from the friction between his dick and - Shiro's torso. He squirmed, but there was no room to retreat in here. Every movement just made him more aware of where he was touching Shiro.

"M'sorry," Keith said, while sucking in his stomach. "The uniform-"

The Blade of Marmora uniform was not made with an erect human dick in mind.

"I know that your uniform is tight, but you can control yourself," Shiro sounded airy. "Or wear something underneath."

He was spreading his own warm thighs open. Keith wanted to tell him that it had the opposite effect of minimising contact between them.

"This is unprofessional," said Shiro instead.

Keith grunted involuntarily, rendered speechless. He couldn't see his friend in the dark, but he sounded disappointed in Keith, so reserved.

It wasn't really Keith's fault that he was getting hard. But he couldn't help it. Hot embarassment seemed to break in waves over him.

  
He had never wanted to disappoint Shiro, ever. He had never wanted this distance between them. But that was just an inevitable conclusion with people in Keith's life.

At least he couldn't help this. It was biological. It wasn't going to interfere with the mission. It wasn't going to risk Shiro's life, his team mates, or innocent civilians. Unlike Keith's failing forward approach to being the leader of Voltron.

A tremble went through him, a mixture of his dropping adrenalin and excitement.

Shiro blaming him should've put a damper on Keith's erection, but he was still rock hard. Harder than before, even, for some reason. It was difficult to reconcile Shiro's words with the promise of being so close to him, close enough to touch and smell him.

"Shiro..." He meant to say that he was sorry. Instead he whimpered wordlessly.

He wanted Shiro to reprimand him sternly and still take his dick into his fist, to make him feel okay.

"You're definitely making this harder," said Shiro flatly.

Then there were hands, Shiro's hands, rubbing Keith's sore flanks. It felt so good, but only pushed this further into the realm of his weird fantasy.

"Sorry," Keith choked out automatically.

"If you are, you should take responsibility for this."

Shiro dropped his hand to Keith's stomach, bluntly squeezing the tip of his dick through the uniform.

Oh, so he's into it, Keith thought and came.


End file.
